


You'll Be Found

by Whalia



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Anna is All Might, Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia References, Elsa is powerless, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, Personality Swap, Quirks (My Hero Academia)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whalia/pseuds/Whalia
Summary: All Might, la mayor heroína del país, es un símbolo de paz y de justicia. La número 1. Nadie está a su altura. Todos pensarían que es un sueño hecho realidad, excepto que no lo es. Ella nunca quiso entrar a UA ni convertirse en heroína. La única razón por la que accedió fue para proteger a su hermana pequeña, Elsa.





	You'll Be Found

—¡Elsa date prisa, o llegarás tarde otra vez! —gritó Anna desde la cocina.

—¡Pero si nunca llego tarde! —se defendió Elsa mientras bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras.

—Eso es porque siempre te despierto a tiempo, y lo sabes —respondió con una sonrisa.

Anna estaba tranquilamente tomándose un café en la cocina, mientras veía a Elsa prepararse lo más rápido que podía para ir a clase. Aunque a veces fuera un poco desastre, quería mucho a su hermana.

—¿Ves? ¡Te dije que nunca llego tarde! —exclamó Elsa, triunfante. Cogió su mochila y fue corriendo a la puerta.

—¡Hey! ¿No te olvidas de algo? —preguntó Anna.

—¿El qué?

Anna hizo un corazón con las manos, sonriéndole cálidamente.

—Te quiero, ¡adiós!

Elsa no respondió, pero le devolvió la sonrisa. Ella sabía mejor que nadie lo cariñosa que podía llegar a ser su hermana, a pesar de que la llamaran “la reina del hielo”. Claro que sólo Elsa tenía el privilegio de ver de aquella forma a su hermana. Para el resto del mundo, Anna no tenía sentimientos.

* * *

Elsa llegó justo a tiempo, y tuvo suerte de que el profesor Weselton llegara un par de minutos más tarde. Fue directa a su sitio, sin perder un segundo. Las mañanas eran la peor parte del día para ella. _Para mí madrugar es tener que despertarme antes de las 11_ decía siempre. Su hermana siempre rodaba los ojos y la sonreía con cariño, recordándole que el resto de la humanidad se despertaba a una hora decente.

— _Acabo de llegar y ya estoy deseando llegar a casa para ver a Anna por la tele_ —pensó para animarse a sí misma.

Ser hermana de la mayor heroína del país era un gran orgullo para Elsa, y odiaba no poder restregárselo a cualquiera que se metiera con ella por no tener poderes. Hans sería el primero.

— _Por lo menos tengo Historia de los Quirks a primera hora, no es la peor forma de empezar un día_

* * *

Por fin la campana de la última hora había sonado, y todas las sillas de movieron al mismo tiempo.

—Leed esta última página para el próximo día, chicos —avisó el profesor antes de recoger él mismo sus libros.

—Hey Elsa, ¿ya tienes poderes o sigues siendo tan inútil como siempre?

Elsa se giró de mala gana, sabiendo a quién pertenecía la voz.

—¿Y tú sigues siendo un egocéntrico, Hans?

Él simplemente mantuvo su actitud de superioridad.

—No es eso, simplemente yo soy normal y tú…No —contestó, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

—Agh hazme un favor y cállate para siempre —replicó con clara molestia en su voz.

Pero Hans ignoró el comentario.

—¿Sabes? Quizás tengas suerte si en tu próxima vida naces con un Quirk. Tienes una ventana ahí al lado, ¿por qué no-

Y antes de que pudiera terminar, apareció uno de los hermanos mayores de Hans.

—Oye Hans, date prisa, Caleb y Lars ya han llegado y nos están esperando en casa.

Él soltó un gruñido, dio una última mirada a Elsa y se fue con su hermano.

— _Je, parece que he ganado_ —pensó ella.

Recogió sus cosas y se marchó a casa, con la esperanza de que su hermana estuviera allí. Aunque lo más probable era que siguiera trabajando. No era fácil ser heroína, y mucho menos ser la número uno. De todas formas, Elsa estaba muy orgullosa de Anna, y ese era un pequeño precio a pagar.

* * *

Elsa tenía su propio método para saber si su hermana estaba en casa: si giraba una vez la llave, estaba dentro. Si tenía que girarla dos veces, estaba fuera trabajando. Desafortunadamente, tuvo que darle dos vueltas.

—Supongo que la veré esta noche —se imaginó—. Pero tengo hambre, a si que mejor voy a lo que importa.

Dejó sus cosas descuidadamente en uno de los sofás, y fue a la cocina. Tenía su comida preparada, con una nota al lado.

_¡Que tengas un buen día, te quiero!_

Obviamente era de Anna, y no era ninguna sorpresa. Casi todos los días le hacía la comida a su hermana pequeña, ya que muchas veces no podían comer juntas. Y por las noches podían recuperar el tiempo perdido, con una taza de chocolate caliente y una manta. Aunque eso último sólo para Elsa, ella tendía a tener frío. _Yo no tengo un termostato dentro del cuerpo como tú, no es justo_ se quejaba siempre.

Sin perder ni un segundo, cogió su comida y fue al salón para degustarla mientras veía la televisión.

Como siempre, Anna estaba en las noticias después de salvar a alguien. Se veía imponente con su capa morada y su traje de colores azul y rojo, siendo una clara referencia a su quirk: mitad hielo y mitad fuego.

No negaba que, en ocasiones, envidiaba a su hermana. Tener un quirk ya era algo, y tener uno tan poderoso era simplemente…Fascinante.

Pero esta era su vida: una muy normal sin nada interesante. Y tuvo 15 años para acostumbrarse, nada raro.

* * *

Elsa levantó la cabeza como un resorte cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Bajó corriendo las escaleras para saludar a Anna, que llegaba exhausta del trabajo como heroína.

—¡Anna por fin llegas, has tardado mucho!

—Lo siento Elsie, ya sabes cómo son los reporteros y los fans. ¡Aunque yo no diga nada, ellos siguen hablando!

Mientras, Elsa fue a por la pizza, para que pudieran cenar juntas.

—No sé si has cenado ya, ¡pero una pizza nunca está de más! —exclamó con un plato en sus manos.

Anna le sonrió, y las dos se sentaron en el sofá mientras se ponían al día.

—Te he visto en la tele, ¡has estado increíble!

—Tampoco es para tanto, Elsie. No he hecho nada fuera de lo común —contestó mientras le daba un mordisco a su porción.

—¡Exacto! —clamó con los brazos extendidos hacia su hermana—. ¡Todo lo que haces es increíble!

No era raro que Elsa alabara tanto a Anna, la admiraba sobre todas las cosas. Cualquiera diría que ser hermana de la heroína número uno te acostumbraría a sus hazañas diarias, pero era todo lo contrario.

—Dime, ¿ya sabes a qué instituto vas a querer ir? —preguntó Anna.

—No sé, tampoco es como si importara demasiado— suspiró—. Quiero decir, tú fuiste a UA, eso es un…Poco difícil de superar, ¿sabes?

—Hey, no es una competición, haz lo que más te guste —le recordó, poniendo una mano en su hombro—. Aunque de las dos, tú eres la competitiva —dijo arqueando una ceja, pero sonriendo.

—Ya, eso es cierto. Pero creo que al final, elegiré la que más cerca esté. Total, ni siquiera sé qué voy a estudiar en la universidad. Todo es muy confuso, Anna —se quejó, haciendo un puchero.

—Tienes medio año para decidirte, no te preocupes, Elsie —le aseguró—. Elijas lo que elijas, yo te apoyaré.

Elsa le dio una mirada de agradecimiento mientras se terminaba su parte de la pizza. Se inclinó hacia la mesilla para coger su chocolate caliente. Pero en lugar de bebérselo inmediatamente como siempre, se quedó mirando a la nada, pensativa. Anna lo notó.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Elsa?

Ella suspiró, debatiendo internamente si hablar de ello o no. Cualquier conversación relacionada con _esos_ temas era bastante delicada.

—Anna…¿De verdad que me apoyarás?

Su hermana se sorprendió, pero recuperó la compostura para animar a Elsa.

—Claro que sí, boba. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

—Es que…Tú has tenido una vida tan impresionante…Y yo sólo soy…Yo —susurró con tristeza.

—Elsie, ya sabes que yo fui a UA y me convertí en heroína porque Endeav-

—¿Te refieres a papá? —interrumpió.

—Sí, perdón, es la costumbre —se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar—. Porque nuestro padre me obligó. Tener mi quirk no siempre ha sido algo bueno, como ya sabes. A él le interesaba más que a nadie que yo tuviera tanto poder, a pesar de no heredar el otro quirk de mamá.

—El One For All…

—Sí, ese mismo —dijo Anna—. No obstante, para cuando me admitieron en UA mi objetivo era completamente diferente.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuál? —preguntó Elsa.

—Protegerte —contestó suavemente y con una sonrisa—. Sentí que ir a UA era la mejor opción para aprender a controlar mi quirk y protegerte de…Papá.

—Aunque al final él lo único que ha hecho es pretender que ni existo —se quejó Elsa, con tristeza y enfado en su voz.

—¿Pues sabes qué? Él se lo pierde —respondió Anna—. Tenerte aquí conmigo es lo mejor de mi vida. Eres la mejor hermana que pude pedir, Elsie.

—Yo también te quiero, Anna —dijo antes de abrazarla—. _Excepto que soy la razón por la que tu vida fue cuesta abajo… —_ pensó, recordando a la madre que nunca pudo conocer.


End file.
